The Defining Moments
by Hogibear92
Summary: Ron and Hermione are experiencing intense first love as their adult lives begin…but a few large twists and turns might have this couple mature faster then they could ever hope for. T for some sex.
1. A Compromising Situation

**The Defining Moments **

Summary: Ron and Hermione are experiencing intense first love as their adult lives begin…but a few large twists and turns might have this couple mature faster then they could ever hope for. T for some sex.

Disclaimer: Ha, I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One**

"Congratulations graduates! Here's to wonderful things in your future!"

I looked around the room at all the families and friends that were toasting to the end of Mr. Weasley's speech, and smiled. I promiscuously squeezed Ron's hand and he gave me a quick wink that set my heart beating.

"Well, I'm guessin' now it's my turn," said a large, half giant from behind the room. He came to the front and wrapped his large arms around Harry, Ron, and I. "I met these three-well, actually I met Harry first, but that's not the point-I met these three misfits in the beginnin', and look to what they are now. We couldn't be more proud of all of you!"

I looked up and saw tears were streaming down this sensitive man's face, and I smiled. I gave him a large huge, burying my face in his stomach (which was the highest point I could reach). Harry and Ron followed suit, making it a giant group hug that made everyone in the room say, in unison, "Aww…"

Five more toasts were made by Mrs. Weasley, my own mother, Fred and George (which was quite uninspiring, I must say), Professor Lupin, and even Professor McGonagall, who came from a few minutes before wishing us luck and the standard, "I know I'll be seeing you around," phrase.

I looked around at the nearly fifty people snuggled around in the Weasley's home, and smiled. We had all grown up so much, but especially Ron…he had confessed his love for me just six months ago, and we've kept it very secret because of the raging war. But now that the war was finally over, I wondered where that put our relationship.

When I looked up again from my thoughts, Harry was with Ginny and Fred and George, playing a strange game in the corner. My parents were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and all the Order was conversing amongst themselves, finally able to enjoy some relaxation. I looked up and Ron was looking at me. "Somewhere private?" he mouthed to me silently. I nodded, took his hand and led him outside, unnoticed.

"Where are we going-"

I beckoned to my parents' tiny gray car, and Ron let out an, "Ahh, right."

I laughed, and threw back the door of the backseat. I climbed in, and watched Ron climb in behind me. As soon as he shut the door, his lips were on mine.

He kissed me gently, like he always did, going slowly to know he had my permission to continue. I eagerly kissed him back, and he deepened our kiss. I loved the very taste of him, and I wanted more.

He leaned into me, causing my body to become vertical and him on his knee, hunched over me. He began to kiss my neck, my collarbone, my chest…I softly moaned in a reply that he could continue. He never missed a beat as his hand reached into my shirt and caressed my back and chest as he continued to kiss me. He reached my lower half and, as much as I wanted him to continue, I knew we shouldn't.

He seemed to be able to tell this as I looked at him, and came back to my lips instead. He slowly raised my shirt over my head and ran his hands up and down my body. I moaned again in pleasure and set myself against him. I kissed both cheeks, then neck, as my hand slowly massaged his groin. He began to sigh, and whisper, "Oh more…"

He helped me with the button of his trousers, and then his boxers. I continued to kiss his neck as he pulled up my skirt and removed my undergarments. As he kissed each breast I lifted his shirt from his chest, and slammed my body back into his. He ran his hands up and down my hips, and somehow found it in his voice to whisper, "Are you positive about this Hermione? We don't have to do this right now if you don't-"

I nodded, meaning it more then anything I had ever said. He laid me down gently, and I gasped suddenly. I closed my eyes and let the feeling overtake me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had me the most wound up I'd ever been since the first time we'd made love a month previously. I hadn't expected this, at all…but then again, I never really did. I went gently as first, and she screamed for me to, "Go harder! Go harder!" I gave her every ounce of me that I had, so much that I wasn't sure if I was even intact anymore. When we had finally finished, I don't think I'd ever felt as exhausted as I did at that moment with her, completely bare, fitting perfectly against my warm body. Her body was soaked with sweat and she was trembling harder then I'd ever seen her, but she looked up at me and smiled, saying, "I love you."

I kissed her forehead softly and said, "I love you too."

I'm not sure how long we laid like that, completely and totally in sync, but it was apparently too long because when I looked up, I saw Harry and Ginny exiting my house from the front entrance, and would surely pass the car in a matter of seconds.

"Hermione, Hermione!" I said suddenly, causing her to jump, "Hurry up, Harry and Ginny are coming!"

Her eyes became wide as she began to frantically through clothes back over her body. I handed her shirt to her as she pulled her underwear and pants back up and tossed me my boxers. We were so desperate to keep our love, and love making, such a secret, that we were practically shaking to become clothed again. But horrid and tread filled me when I looked up briefly into the car windows, and saw Harry Potter and my sister staring at us from the outside.

Hermione was still pulling her shirt over her head and my pants were still down to my knees whenever Harry opened the car door closest to me. "Lovely evening," he began, "you two happen to know were the _sane_ Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are?"

I sighed, knowing what was coming. "Look Harry, I'm sorry we didn't tell you before-"

"Well you're damned right you should be," he said, but then he grinned and Ginny burst out laughing. "But what's done is done, my friend, and you and Hermione just made love like a couple of wild monkeys."

I laughed, but Hermione looked completely disgusted. "How much did you see Harry?"

"Oh, nothing, I assure you," Ginny answered for Harry. "I was the one who noticed first, anyways. And we know it was good because you're both soaked in sweat."

I went to put a word in, but Harry beat me to it.

"So it appears as though," he said, "you both have some explaining to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**So how many times have you, you know…"**

**I blushed.**

"**Oh, don't be so modest Hermione. This is girl talk."**

"**Oh, I don't know-**

"_Maybe four times?"_

"_Bloody hell Ron!"_

_I blushed and said, "But it was never-_

"**Planned. It was never planned."**

"**Things just kind of led to another and you…"**

"**Right," I said, laughing, "We just kind of-**

"_Made love," I said, "The first time, Harry, I seriously I had no-"_

"_Idea what you were doing?"_

"_Exactly! I found urges in place I didn't even-_

"**Know I had."**

"**How does it, you know…"**

"**Make me feel?"**

"_Like I can walk on air."_

"_Sounds…well, serious."_

"_It is, I want to show her how serious I am about this. I love her."_

"**I love him. I just hope I'm not just another girl to him."**

"**Hermione, you can't be serious!"**

"**I just want him to do something more then…you know…"**

"**Bang you?"**

"_Exactly Harry. I want to show her how much I care, and how-_

"**I want to spend the rest of my life with-**

"_her."_

"_Well mate, what are you gonna do?"_

"_I'm gonna ask her to…"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm gonna ask her to marry me Harry."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-HA, I bet you didn't see that coming. Review please.


	2. They're too Young

Chapter Two

I watched my best mate pull a tiny, velvet box from his coat pocket. Inside was a silver ring.

"I'm already saving up enough to get her a better ring Harry. This is just the engagement band, after all, so it doesn't-"

"Ron, this is madness," I told him. "You and Hermione have only dated for-"

"Six months, I know," he answered me briskly. "But Harry, we've been in love for seven. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Not when you're eleven years old, no," I told him quickly. "C'mon Ron, your parents are never going to approve…oh, they love Hermione, but you don't even have a steady job! And what about her parents? You just turned eighteen, there's no way-"

"Harry, I've thought about this," Ron told me, looking me straight in the eye, "mate, never have I thought about anything more. I can't live without her. I can't stand being away from her for even an hour. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want her to have our children and I want to give them a good life, and-"

"Ron!" I cried out in disbelief. "You're only just eighteen-how can you be thinking about-about _children _when _you _just got out of school yourself?"

Ron sighed, gripping the box in his left hand tightly. "Listen mate, it's going to work out. I just need you to support me, okay?"

I debated whether I should show my true thoughts, which was, "No, absolutely not!" but I nodded instead. Ron seemed to take this as encouragement, and stood up quickly.

"Where are you going to ask her, Ron? Do it in private, please-"

"No Harry. I'm going to do it downstairs…right now."

"In-in front of everyone-"

Ron simply nodded, and practically bounced out of the room.

"Ron, Ron!" I called, following him down the hallway. I could barely keep up with him at the stairs, but I pleaded with him during all five flights. "As your best mate I feel that I should tell you that this is lunacy! At least wait another year Ron, please? Just until you get a house and a job and can _actually_ eat-OW!"

We'd come to the last staircase and had not seen Fred and George sitting horizontally on the top of the bottom steps. Ron and I both tripped over their legs so fast we had no idea what was coming, and all four of us rolled down the steps and were found sprawled out in the kitchen.

Everyone stopped talking with all the commotion going on, and instantly began to laugh. I noticed Ginny and Hermione talking with Tonks nearby, and I saw Ron take a long stare at her as he stood up.

"Please, Ron. I'm begging you, don't do this! Don't humiliate yourself and Hermione-"

Ron held up his hand to shush me. He had made up his mind a long time ago, and I, along with everyone else but Hermione (who held the fate of herself and several other people)…we were just along for the ride.

He walked slowly and deliberately into the living room, and I found behind him full of tread. I pulled Ginny to me and whispered, "Get ready for the surprise of your life." She looked at my questionably, but Ron had already begun to quiet the crowd.

"Well, first of all, I want to thank you all for coming," he started, looking into the faces of all of our dear friends. "You can't imagine what you've all meant to Harry, Hermione, and I. Some of you we've known since birth-" he cast his mother a loving glance, "some of you we've known since the beginning of Hogwarts-" he looked at Hagrid, who was dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief, "and some of you are very recent friend, but still very dear," he said, giving a smile to Tonks. "And well, if you don't fall into any of those categories…then why are you here?"

They received hardy laughter from even Harry, who was squeezing Ginny's hand so hard he thought he might break it.

"But you've all helped us in some shape, form, or fashion…and I want you to know that you are all wonderful."

Many sighs and _aw's erupted_ from the group of people, and Mrs. Weasley came to plant a kiss on Ron's cheek. Ron accepted all the applause, but then asked for it to die down again.

"I've been waiting for just the right moment to do this, and I can't think of a better time," he said, taking a deep breathe. He glanced over at me, and I mouthed once more, "Don't do it!" before he said, "Hermione, can you come here for a moment?"

Unfortunate Hermione, she had no idea what was going on as she cautiously approached him. He took her hand and glanced at the crowd. "Mom, Dad-friends, professors-I-I love Hermione Granger."

Several things happened at once: an outburst of gasps and laughter exploded, with Fred screaming at George from across the room, "That'll be fifteen snickels, pay up George!"

Everyone began asking questions, but Ron silenced them again. "I want her to know now what she means to me. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing on my mind as I go to sleep. I love her more then the world, because she _is_ the world to me."

Ron wiped away a streaming tear from her eyes as he continued, "That is why I want to make it permanent…forever…Hermione…" in one swift motion he was down on one knee and said quietly, but confidently…"Will you marry me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was taken back, with absolutely nothing to say. Harry had warned me, but I did not expect my own brother to propose! It was insane!

The living room was instant cacophony of all kinds of remarks.

"_They're too young!"_

"_It's so sweet!"_

"_He really loves her!"_

"_I say yes, Hermione!"_

"_Say no Hermione!"_

"_You have your whole life ahead of you, don't blow it!"_

"_It's completely insane!"_

"_They're in such love!"_

"_I wish my husband looked at me like that."_

"_I always say it coming, you know."_

"_They are too, too young!"_

"Ron!" mum shouted over all the voices. "Ron!"

The room's volume dropped a considerable amount as they watched the scene unfold.

Ron looked up at her from his one-kneed position and said, "Yes mum?"

"Oh, get up!" she shrieked, grabbing him by the collar. "Arthur, get Hermione's parents-"

"We're here," said Hermione's dad, "and we want to know what the hell is going on in this place. Why in the world would we let our eighteen year old daughter get married to a boy we never even knew she was dating?"

"We'll all discuss this outside," dad said reassuringly. He came up beside Harry and me and whispered, "Smooth everything over with the crowd, okay? Don't tell them they have to leave, but point them in that direction if you can do so vaguely." I nodded, and dad looked at Harry. "And Harry?"

"Yes sir?"

"You're waiting four years to ask Ginny, and that's now a new rule being enforced…now."

I watched my brother, parents, best friend and her parents exit out the side door and into the garden, voices rising as soon as the door was shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-I know that was short, but more to come. Review.


End file.
